heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shrink/Transcript
This is the transcript of "The Shrink," the eighth chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Ethan taking a Rorschach test in the office of his psychologist, Clarence Dupré. The player can choose what Ethan sees in the first picture he is shown.) (If Ethan chooses "Butterfly":) Ethan: A butterfly. (If Ethan chooses "Insect":) Ethan: An insect... (If Ethan chooses "Bat":) Ethan: A bat. (The second picture appears.) (If Ethan chooses "Fox":) Ethan: A fox... (If Ethan chooses "Rat":) Ethan: A rat... A rat's head... (If Ethan chooses "Wolf":) Ethan: A wolf's head... (The third picture appears.) (If Ethan chooses "Crab":) Ethan: A crab. (If Ethan chooses "Blades":) Ethan: Sharp blades. (If Ethan chooses "Faces":) Ethan: Two faces back to back. (The fourth picture appears.) (If Ethan chooses "Shadow":) Ethan: A shadow... A threatening shadow... (If Ethan chooses "Death":) Ethan: Death... Death. (If Ethan chooses "Blood":) Ethan: Blood... Blood spreading through water... (Clarence ends the test as Ethan sits up.) Clarence: I have results of your MRI scans. Everything seems to be normal, there is no physical damage from the accident. However, I'm worried about your psychological condition. I know it's not easy, but you've got to start over, Ethan. You're not responsible for what happened. Ethan: It's my fault Jason is dead. He'd be still alive if I'd be looking out for him. Clarence: It was an accident. Accidents happen every day. You can't blame yourself forever for your son's death. How is Shaun? (If Ethan chooses "Disappointed":) Ethan: I know he's disappointed in me, I'm not the father I used to be. He's a great kid, you know. He deserves better. (If Ethan chooses "Reproach":) Ethan: I think he resents the fact that I can't live up to his expectations; that I seem to be incapable of making his mother and him happy. (If Ethan chooses "Unhappy":) Ethan: I know he's really unhappy. He just can't understand why I seem unable to love him. (If Ethan chooses "Distant":) Ethan: He's a very solitary kid, you know, very focused within himself. He's really close to his mother; with me, he's more distant. (After choosing one of the options:) Clarence: And what about you, Ethan? What do you feel? (If Ethan chooses "Dead":) Ethan: I stopped living at the same moment Jason did, when that car ran into us. (If Ethan chooses "Anaesthesia":) Ethan: I feel sort of anaesthetized, as if none of this was real. Sometimes I tell myself the whole thing is just a nightmare and that I'll wake up at any moment. (If Ethan chooses "Depressed":) Ethan: I no longer want to live. I have no reason to continue. Clarence: Not even for your son Shaun? Ethan: I couldn't save Jason. Shaun doesn't need a father like me. (After choosing one of the options:) Clarence: Is there something else you wanted to tell me, Ethan? (The quick flashbacks from Ethan waking up from the first blackout appear, soon the scene transitions back to the office.) (If Ethan chooses "Blackouts":) Ethan: I sometimes have these blackouts. Times when I don't know what I'm doing. I recover consciousness some time later but I'm someplace else - and I have no idea how I got there. Do you think it could be related to the accident? Clarence: You suffered a massive concussion and were in a coma for six months...We really don't know what effect a shock like that can have on the brain. (If Ethan chooses "Schizophrenia":) Ethan: Have there been any cases of a split personality developing after a concussion?.. Like people doing things but having no memory of what they've done, like somebody else had been doing them?.. Clarence: We know that in certain cases, a violent shock to brain can cause serious psychological disturbances, like schizophrenia for example. (If Ethan chooses "Nothing":) Ethan: No... No. (Clarence's alarm goes off and starts beeping.) Clarence: That's the end of this session. We'll continue this conversation next week. (Ethan removes the device from his head.) Clarence: You were lucky, Ethan. It's very rare to survive this traumatic accident... Ethan: I don't exactly feel lucky, doctor... (Ethan leaves the office and the chapter ends.) Shrink, The